Find A Way
by BubblyScientist
Summary: My first songfic with VexDem.


**Alrighty! First songfic peeps! Again no ownage!**

**Song: Find A Way**

**Artist: SafetySuit**

**Pairings: VexDem, and implyed past ZexDem  
**

**

* * *

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we? Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour..._**

Demyx stared at the back of Vexen's blonde head as he worked. He didn't say a word, because in truth, he didn't know what to say to the Chilly Academic. Never had he been so mad at someone in his whole life! Not even Myde had been this angry!

"Vexen." He finally spoke.

"..." Vexen said nothing in return. As if he didn't hear him.

"Vexen." He said again louder.

"..."

"Vexen!"

"What is it? I'm busy."

"You have no right to go through my shit!" Demyx felt betrayed. Those were his pictures to burn. His to destory.

"I thought I was helping."

"Well," Demyx couldn't help the tears running down his face. "you...you weren't! I needed...I needed to..."

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me. You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay..._**

Vexen turned towards the boy and grabbed his shoulders sharply. He narrowed his eyebrows. Demyx couldn't figure out if he was dispointed or studing him.

"You were never going to burn those pictures, Demyx." He spoke. "You wouldn't burn those pictures of Zexion and you because you still live in past."

Demyx bit his lip. "I.." Sure, part of him still loved Zexion, but that part of his life was over now. Besides...the person he loved now...

"Vexen, I don't live in the past! I'm over, Zexion! Really!" He argued.

"Oh really?" Vexen let go of his shoulders. Demyx still felt the pressure of his hands on his skin. "Then why may I ask did you still have the pictures?"

Demyx couldn't look him in the eyes. He stared at his nose. Odd, but something about Vexen's eyes...he couldn't lie to them.

"I...I wanted to keep them safe...for memories."

Vexen smirked and chuckled. "Memories! Ha!"

Demyx closed his eyes again and tried to hold in the tears. He shook his head angrly side to side. "Vex..I..!" He couldn't speak. He was sobbing too hard.

**_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know. Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and  
We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight..._**

Demyx felt arms around him and he opened his eyes to see blonde hair.

"Hush, now."

Demyx wanted to say something but he couldn't. Everytime he tried to speak, another sob came out.

_'I want to tell him...' _He clenched his teeth together. _'Who I love most in this world...my best friend...'_

_"_I'm sorry, Demyx. I was far too harsh with you. Please forgive me." Vexen loosen his grip on him and started to pull his arms away. Demyx griped Vexen's waist.

"Please!" he cried. "Not yet...not yet..."

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me. You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay. I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care. You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me..._**

Vexen held the boy against his chest. Demyx sobbed into his chest.

"Vex...what I said...earlier," he spoke after finally overcoming his tears. "about me not still living in the past. I mean it."

Vexen nodded and stoke Demyx's hair softly. He did not say a word.

"What I mean to say is that...the person I love now...he's my best friend."

Vexen stopped stoking his head and let his arms drop to his sides. "Really?" He turned away from the boy.

"I hope you and Axel have a wonderful time together."

"Axel?" Demyx laughed. "Oh no! Not him! I mean, he's my friend but I mean my _best_ friend."

**_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to. And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through. And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away. But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you..._**

Vexen turned and give me a curious look. "If not him than who? Xigbar? Luxord?" He made a disgusting face. "Larexene?"

"No, no, no, no!" He shook his head. "Not any of them!" Demyx took Vexen's hand in his and placed it over his chest. Where his heart would be.

"You. Vexen. You." He smiled lovely at his hand and looked up with a smile on his face. "I choose you, Vexen. That's why I was mad about the pictures. I didn't want you to think I still loved Zexion."

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me. You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay. I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care. You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me..._**

Vexen stared at him with disbelief. "Are you sure?" His voice was normal expect he cracked when he said "sure".

Demyx nodded and smiled. "Yes."

It was silence for a moment. Stillness. It was all sinking in.

"Vexen?" Demyx called his name. He was worried. What if he rejected his love? What would happen now?

Vexen took back his hand from Demyx's. He cupped the boy's face and leaned close. They were in kissing distance of each other.

"Demyx.." he spoke all in one breath. His element mixed with his and Demyx moaned. If this feeling was what it was like when they were close, what would it feel like if they kissed? "May I give you this kiss?"

Demyx nodded. "Y-yes."

**_If I was running. If I was crying. If I was scared. You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me..._**

Vexen leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss was soft at first, then as Vexen became more comfortble, the kiss bruised Demyx's lips. He grabbed hold of Vexen's waist and pulled his body closer to his. Vexen's hands traveled down the boy's face, to his chest and his butt.

Demyx smiled. "Vexen." He tensed.

Vexen smirked back and pulled him on the lab table.

"Demyx..?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
